His Last Night
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Di Hari ulang tahun pria itu, Cheong Song Yi merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Malam ulang tahun pria itu adalah hari terakhir dimana Cheong Song Yi bisa melihatnya. Di malam itu, cinta datang tapi pria itu mengatakan akan pergi dan Song Yi akan menunggu, tetapi Pria itu dia tidak bisa melihat Song Yi lagi. "Selamat tidur, Min Joon-ah"/ 2nd fanfic berbahasa indonesia


**His Last Night**

**Hurt/Romance  
>Teen<br>You Who Came From The Stars:SBS  
>Sarankan: baca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Shin Jae-Tears Of Fallin (49 Days OST) <strong>

**2****nd**** fanfic You Who Came From The Stars berbahasa Indonesia.  
>Choen Song Yi &amp; Do Min Joon<br>OOC, Typo bertebaran, gaje, abal-abal. Dwwl  
>Don't Like? Don't Read!<br>Enjoy It!  
>Simple And Practical!<br>PLAY! **

**Please Review! ****  
><strong>

His Last Night

25 September...  
>Hari ini merupakan ulang tahun Do Min Joon yang ke 408 tahun.<br>Cheon Song Yi sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan berniat untuk memberi kejutan pada pria itu.  
>Dengan masih mengenakan piyama, ia keluar dari apartemennya dengan mengendap-endap agar tak membangunkan Cheon Yun Jae. Ia tidak berniat untuk berdandan malam ini. Ia hanya mengenakan mantel dengan tudung di kepalanya.<br>Dengan sangat hati-hati di tutupnya kembali pintu apartemen tersebut dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Min Joon.  
>Sepi. Semua lampu di matikan. Song Yi tersenyum.<br>Kebiasaan Min Joon.  
>Dengan pelan dan tanpa menyalakan lampu ia berjalan kearah kamar Min Joon.<br>Gelap. Namun, Song Yi tahu. Yang tengah berselimut di ranjang tersebut adalah Min Joon.  
>Song Yi melepas sandal rumahnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang tersebut dengan berjinjit.<br>Setelah sampai di samping ranjang tersebut, Song Yi menyibak sedikit selimut tersebut dan tampaklah wajah damai dan tenang Min Joon.  
>Song Yi tersenyum kecil, melihat raut wajah Min Joon yang berubah-ubah.<br>Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. Ia mengambil bantal di samping Min Joon dan siap-siap melempar ke wajah lelaki itu.  
>Satu... Dua... Tig...<br>"Jangan berusaha membangunkanku dengan melempar bantal, ya, Cheon Song Yi!"  
>Song Yi mendesah kecewa, gagal lagi.<br>"Kau ini kenapa sih! Sesekali gitu biarkan aku melempar bantal ke wajahmu untuk membangunkanmu!"ujar Song Yi kesal.  
>Ia melempar bantal itu kearah Min Joon.<br>Min Joon meletakkan bantal itu di sampingnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyalakan lampu tidur di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.  
>"Ingat baik-baik, aku ini bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun tahu!"<br>Song Yi mendengus dan bangkit berdiri.  
>"Iya, iya, Do Min Joon-ssi!"<br>ia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Min Joon yang masih setengah tidur.  
>"Mau kemana?"tanya Min Joon.<br>Song Yi menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Jalan-jalan! Cepetan!"  
>Jalan-jalan tengah malam?<br>Yang benar saja! Mereka mau kemana sih?  
>Min Joon menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita itu.<br>Min Joon segera mengambil mantelnya dan menyusul Song Yi.

-His Last Night-

mereka berdua, Song Yi dan Min Joon, menyusuri trotoar kota Seoul dengan keheningan. Bulan menyinari langkah kaki mereka.  
>Min Joon yang merasa Song Yi agak berbeda hari ini segera membuka pembicaraan.<br>"Cheon,"  
>"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama marga, Min Joon-ssi."kata Song Yi cepat.<br>Min Joon mengangguk, "Maksudku, Song Yi, ada apa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Tak biasanya."  
>Song Yi berbalik dan menatap Min Joon, tersenyum simpul.<br>"Nanti kau juga tahu."ucap Song Yi penuh misteri.  
>Baru kali ini ia merasa firasat yang buruk dekat dengan Song Yi.<br>Idih. Jadi, kau sebut apa semua firasat dua bulan yang lalu saat dekat dengan Song Yi, hah?  
>"Oh, ya, Min Joon."suara Song Yi membuyarkan lamunannya.<br>"Apa?"  
>"Hari ini... Kau akan pergi, kan?"suara Song Yi terdengar parau dan pelan.<br>Min Joon tidak menjawab. Membenarkan fakta bahwa hal itu benar adanya.  
>"Sudah kuduga."lirih Song Yi.<br>Wanita itu melirik ke belakang, "Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat."tangannya menggenggam tangan Min Joon dan mereka berjalan semakin cepat. 

:His Last Night:

Song Yi duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman, Min Joon mengayunkan ayunan yang di duduki Song Yi pelan. Angin dingin berhembus pelan menerpa kulit mereka.  
>Song Yi lupa bawa sarung tangan. Lantas ia segera menghangatkan tangannya.<br>Sedikit menghangatkan.  
>Min Joon menatapnya lama.<br>Merasa di perhatikan, Song Yi mendongkak.  
>"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"<br>Min Joon tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya.  
>"Ti, Tidak."<br>hening kembali.  
>Tiba-tiba Song Yi menatap langit dengan sendu, "Jadi... Kau akan kembali ke sana?"<br>Min Joon kembali menatap Song Yi dengan aneh.  
>"Kemana?"<br>wanita itu menunjuk sebuah benda langit yang bersinar.  
>Min Joon mengangguk pelan, tidak ingin mengelak dari fakta.<br>Karena pada dasarnya ia akan pergi tanpa di minta sekalipun. Ia akan pergi walau wanita itu tetap memintanya untuk jangan pergi.  
>Min Joon menunggu respon yang akan keluar dari mulut Song Yi.<br>"Duh, dingin sekali disini."  
>kali ini Min Joon tidak menghela napas panjang lagi seperti biasanya, melainkan tertawa kencang yang membuat Song Yi mengernyit kearahnya.<br>"Kenapa tertawa?"  
>duh, Cheon Song Yi, pertanyaanmu itu simpel banget sih.<br>Jangan-jangan jiwa kalian tertukar, ya?

Min Joon memegangi perutnya sesekali mengusap matanya.  
>"Tidak, tidak. Kau hanya agak berbeda hari ini."<br>diam-diam Song Yi tersenyum melihat tawa Min Joon yang terdengar tulus dan lepas. Ia jarang melihat lelaki itu tertawa dengan lepas.  
>Setelah bisa meredakan tawanya, Min Joon melepas syal yang melingkari lehernya dan menghangatkan di tangan Song Yi.<br>Wanita itu bertatap-tatapan sejenak dengan Min Joon.  
>Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.<br>"Kau kan kedinginan."ucap Min Joon memberi alasan  
>Sebuah benda bersinar terang tampak menggores atap semesta langit yang indah malam itu.<br>Dua insan itu menyadari hal tersebut.  
>Sebelum Min Joon akan menghilang. Song Yi buru-buru memberikan sebuah kotak sedang berwarna silver kearah Min Joon.<br>Min Joon menatap kotak itu lama beralih menatap Song Yi.  
>Seolah mengatakan 'jangan-paksa-dirimu'<br>Song Yi menggeleng pelan.  
>"Aku tulus memberimu kado itu, kuharap kau menyukainya. Itu kubuat sendiri."Song Yi tampak tersipu.<br>Min Joon tersenyum, ia membuka kotak tersebut dan nampak sehelai syal berwarna putih hitam. Syalnya tampak tebal dan sepertinya mampu untuk menghangatkan Min Joon.  
>"Kau merajut sendiri?"<br>Song Yi mengangguk, "Aku merajut dua kali lipat. Makannya jadwalku jadi agak terganggu karena mengerjakan syal itu. Kuharap kau jangan merasa bersalah."  
>"Aku memang tak merasa bersalah."<br>Duh, jujur banget, sih.  
>Min Joon mengambil syal itu dan memakainya.<br>Hangat. Ia merasakan seperti sedang di peluk Song Yi.  
>Min Joon menatap Song Yi.<br>Wanita itu mendongkak untuk menatap wajah Min Joon.  
>Min Joon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Song Yi.<br>5...  
>4...<br>3...  
>2...<br>Chu~  
>Song Yi merasakan jarak di antara mereka sudah tak ada. Ia memejamkan mataya dan membalas ciuman Min Joon. Merasakan sedikit kelembutan yang tak akan lagi pernah ia rasakan.<br>Setelah 10 detik berlalu, Min Joon melepas ciumannya dan menatap Song Yi sejenak. Tanda-tanda akan dirinya menghilang sudah mulai muncul.  
>"Min Joon-ssi¸Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Song Yi pada akhirnya, dia sudah memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini, mengatakan selamat ulang tahun yang terakhir untuk dirinya. Song Yi memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Min Joon yang takjub dengan rembulan yang menyinari tempat duduk Song Yi.<br>Min Joon tersenyum. Song Yi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya.  
>dia mengambil resiko yang ia paling takuti, kehilangan pria yang paling tercedas yang pernah ia temui dan menjadi sahabat. Ah, bahkan lebih dari sahabat.<br>Satu kata meluncur bebas dari mulut Song Yi, "Aku menyayangimu, Min Joon."  
>waktu berhenti. Song Yi tahu, Min Joon yang melakukannya. Matanya menatap Min Joon lebih lama berusaha menghapalkan garis wajah itu baik-baik.<br>"Ketika aku pergi, berjanjilah jangan lupakan perasaanmu padaku."  
>Song Yi hanya dapat mengangguk mendengar ucapan Min Joon. Lidahnya sendiri kelu.<br>"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa disisimu untuk selamanya."  
>Song Yi menggeleng pelan dengan air mata mengalirkan wajahnya yang cantik.<br>"Tidak apa. Kau mau berkunjung kemari saja sudah membuatku senang."ucap Song Yi akhirnya.  
>Min Joon menarik Song Yi ke dalam dekapannya. Min Joon memejamkan matanya. Dan waktu kembali berjalan.<br>Perlahan Min Joon menghilang dari hadapan Song Yi. Meninggalkan Song Yi yang masih terpaku dengan cahaya bintang. Song Yi tidak merasakan pelukan Min Joon lagi, ia hanya merasakan angin yang memeluknya. Ia hanya terdiam di ayunan tersebut, ditemani oleh syal yang menghangatkan tangannya.  
>Mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat bintang dan berkata dengan lirih.<br>Air matanya mangaliri deras. Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ia merasa sangat kehilangan.  
>Baru kali ini menggunakan suffix-ah pada Min Joon.<br>"Selamat tidur, Min Joon-ah"

Please Review!


End file.
